A Forbidden Love
by ChuChu0
Summary: Jude is living a good life with his new family. However, what will happen when he finds a love where he wants to forget about. Will he find his true love's kiss, or will new way of liking someone get him into major trouble. Jonner Shipping! (BluePolish Shipping)
1. Chapter 1: Realization

**Well here's my first Fosters fic. This will be entirely in Jude's point of view and just his. The events that take place will be different so it doesn't seem repetitive to the storyline. Hope you enjoy… what else to say. Oh ya, leave constructive criticism! And don't forget to favorite and review!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

The night was still while the stars gleamed in the night. I was lying down on the bristling grass as I continued to look up at the stars. I missed days like this, when I was with my sister and mom stargazing at the stars at one point during one of our vacations. But now things aren't the same, but who said that a new change is bad. I have two loving moms who have taken me under their roof, I am still with my sister after all we have gone through, and maybe I found… love.

"Jude! It's already past 9! You've got to wake up for school!" yelled a feminine voice from within the house.

"I'll be right there!" I yelled back as I got up and grabbed the PSP I had beside me. I looked at it and smiled as I then walked towards the door and went inside. The lights were out, either some of the family was out or just sleeping. I crept up the stairs towards my room. I slightly open it to find Jesus not in the room, oh well. At least I won't be waking anyone up tonight. I went towards my bed and climbed in, slowly relaxing as the comfort of the bed slowly made me tired. My new PSP was now right beside me, a reminder of a new friendship I have made.

* * *

When my eyes opened, I found myself in my school. Just me, myself, and finally I. I began walking down the hallway where there were many posters about a gay assembly where they would talk about being yourself. I don't remember at all ever hearing of an assembly being taken place. And it took place today! I looked at the school clock in the hallway, it was already nine. Which is the time it started. I headed towards the auditorium to find myself l found myself alone. All the red-velvet seats were empty as I continued to walk inside. Just me there, but then I noticed the same PSP that was given to me on the stage, just laying there in front of me. As I tried to get closer, the more farther it seemed away from me. This time I tried running towards it, it was still no use as I was left in an endless tunnel where I will never be able to run away from. Soon my vision blurred as I saw the boy who gave the PSP to me on the stage. I couldn't see him entirely from my blurred vision, but I knew it was him. Soon my hands began quaking as I fell to the ground. I looked up to find both the boy and game gone. After a few moments I couldn't muster the strength inside of me to keep awake. Soon, all I saw was darkness as everything went blank.

**So how do you like it so far! Can you infer anything about what Jude thinks or what it seems that is happening to him. Please leave what you think in the comments and see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Awoken to Dawn

**The turnout was actually great! Never thought I would get a review on the first chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoy the turn of events in this chapter!**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see I was in my room with sweat dripping down myself. I was extremely hot even though it was the middle of Winter and I actually had some shorts and a regular shirt on. Soon a knock banged on the door.

"Honey, are you ok?" asked a concerned voice from the other side of the door. I wasn't sure why Lena was awake, but I decided to respond anyways.

"I'm alright Stef! Everything's alright" I replied as she then creaked the door open and poked her head inside.

"Then why did you scream?" she asked which puzzled me. I didn't scream at all, even though I had that horrendous dream I still didn't scream.

"What do you mean?" I asked which made her have a concerned look on her face.

"Did you have a nightmare?" she asked me. I didn't want to tell her about the dream I had. It was way too personal for me to tell her. Especially what my whole dream was revolved around.

"I'm alright" I replied trying to muster up a smile so she would see that I was fine.

"Well, ok then. Just yell for us if you need us. For right now, I'll be checking outside. If that scream wasn't from you, it must have been from a kid outside" Stef replied to me as she left the room and closed the door behind her. Once the door finally stopped creaking and heard footsteps heading downstairs, I sighed.

I guess I did scream. Luckily Jesus wasn't here today or else he would have woken up by my screaming as well then making me fess up that it was a dream the whole time. I'm surprised no one else actually heard my screaming, in a matter of fact, I'm surprised I was screaming. But then again, the whole dream was what caused it.

Connor was his name. His cute face and friendliness got me attracted to him that no straight guy would feel for him. He stood up for me for painting my nails blue at school. I can never forget that he did that for me. Defending me for what I liked to do, only a real kind guy can do that for someone. I looked at the PSP beside me that was given to me by him. It was a present from him to me, something that I can cherish from him whenever I'm not spending time with him. I looked to the right of Jesus' alarm clock, it was barely two in the morning. Another day ahead of me in a few hours, might as well clear my head and maybe get to relax for a bit. I yawned as I closed my eyes for the day ahead of me.

* * *

I awoke to the clattering of plates and pans from the kitchen downstairs. Jesus' bed was still the same as it was yesterday, maybe he just got back from the party. I got dressed for school today as I headed downstairs and towards the living room. Mariana was eating a bowl of cereal while Lena and Stef were making breakfast for everyone else. Brandon was finishing up a report that was due today while Jesus was eating an apple from the fruit bowl. Callie was fiddling her hair while reading a book.

"Hey there honey, did you sleep well after the scream yesterday?" asked Lena as I nodded and mustered up to give her a smile.

"Ya, last night was good" I replied as I then sat beside Callie who then gave me a smile.

"So how was your sleepover with Connor?" asked Callie eager to know how the friendship between Jude's best friend. Callie was out with Mariana and Brandon at a party while Jude was having a sleepover the day before. Jude on the inside was now feeling uncomfortable on the inside talking about the experience with Connor. Ever since yesterday, he has been feeling more connected to Connor and his feelings have grown more for his friend. However, he didn't want to cause any suspicion of this, and proceeded on the conversation casually.

"The sleepover was great. We got to work on our project for science and we got to play some video games for a bit" replied Jude as Callie smiled back at him.

"Great, I'm just glad that my brother got to make a best friend" Callie replied as she then ruffled up my hair causing me to laugh.

"So Judicorn, you enjoyed your sleepover then?" asked Mariana as I nodded my head. She always calls me Judicorn, how she got that is oblivious to me. But, I do like it and enjoy being called Judicorn. "Good, at least you had it better than some of us" replied Mariana as she, Brandon, and Mariana all gave each other uneasy glances as they sighed.

"But today is another day for all of you" began Stef as she placed eggs onto Brandon's and Callie's plates. "While today I shall be going back to work" she finished as both Brandon and Callie began diving into their food.

"Are you sure you'll be ok sweetie?" asked Lena as Stef nodded.

"Ya, I'll be alright" she replied as she pecked a kiss on Lena's cheek. "And the rest of you have to get to school" replied Lena as she grabbed her keys and began walking out the door.

"But we haven't finished eating yet" commented Brandon as Stef pointed towards the clock. It read 7:30.

"We're going to be late" yelled Jesus as we all ran out the door as we ran out the door. My backpack was heavy from the massive amount of supplies I had in my backpack causing me to slouch to one side while running, this was from only using one strap of the backpack. Once we got into the car, I began catching my breath from the weight in my backpack while running. We begin the drive off, I'm in the middle of both Mariana and Callie while Brandon and Jesus were both in the back. Lena and Stef were both having a conversation which I really didn't want to listen to… stupid politics. Brandon and Jesus were both on their phones… most likely on Instagram or Facebook. Mariana was on her iPod listening to that new song where that man sticks her tongue out and swings on a wrecking ball… things are getting odd now. However Callie wasn't doing anything, she was just looking out the window.

I think I should tell her about the dream I had. Maybe I should tell her about how I woke up crying… maybe I should tell her that I might be gay. I look towards her direction where she was looking out the window enjoying the beautiful view of the trees swaying back and forth where mother birds were returning to their nests.

"Umm… Callie can I tell you something…" I asked Callie softly as she looked at my way and smiled. I knew that when I would ask her, no one else would here since they were too busy doing their own little thing.

"Ya, what do you want to tell me" she replied softly as I gulped. Was I ready to actually tell her that I may be gay?

"Umm… Callie... I think-"

* * *

**Got you all! Just when you thought he would tell her, I cut off the story. Most likely you are either raging about to rampage a town, or just someone mellow who shrugs it off and will wait for the next chapter. I can relate to Jude in this story, we both have a forbidden love XD. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, favorite and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

**This is what you've been all waiting for! The next chapter to Forbidden Love! Hope all of you enjoy! I'm really sorry about the long update on this story, family life, school, sports, drama, the drama class, and tutoring for my online class has been getting in the way to even right a chapter for this. Now all I have all the time in the world to write these stories for you guys, I apologize for the inconvince and hope you like this long-awaited chapter. **

* * *

I was looking right into her eyes, she had that happy look on her face that represented of a child being able to win an i-Pod on one of those impossible machines… damn them. I don't know what caused me even to begin to tell her this, am I even ready to admit this to someone, someone who has taken care of me for my whole life. What if she were to reject me from having these feelings, even I'm not that sure if I'm really gay. Maybe I just feel a really close relationship with Connor, that's all it could be.

"Jude... Jude!" Callie yelled at me as my trance was broken.

"Sorry... I'm just thinking about the test I have today for math. I hope that I can actually get a good grade…" I lie to her.

"Don't worry Jude, you got this" Callie replies giving me the smile that always would remind me she's got my back. Thing is this time, I don't know if she's even ready to learn. I was then suddenly thrusted forward in my seat, only to be strained by my seatbelt.

"Hey watch we're you're driving!" yelled Stef as the other driver just flipped her off. Lena then looks back with concern seeing if everyone was alright.

"Everyone ok?" she asked as we all nodded.

"You ok Jude?" Callie asked me specifically as I nodded my head. My heart was still racing rapidly from the close-encounter.

"Ya… I just can't wait to get to school" I lied to both her and myself as I didn't want to meet up with Connor at the moment. I don't know why, but I just didn't feel right talking to him at all…

* * *

I was in Science Class while our whole class was getting lectured about the food chain. Personally, I was bored to death being in class as I think everyone knew what the whole idea behind it was. Plants were at the bottom, herbivores right above it, then the omnivores and carnivores, then us with our shotguns. Really stuff like this I get, but when it comes to math that's a different story.

"Ok class, you may now all work on your food chain projects with your partners. Remember they are due next tomorrow" announced our teacher as some of the students groaned. I looked to the left of the classroom where all our projects were and there were only two there, mine and Connors, and two students who were basically finished with it. We just had to work on putting the pictures, analysis, and final report onto the poster board. Everyone started to get into their groups as they all scattered to find a spot to sit with their partners. I looked over Connor, right there waiting for me to sit beside him. His smile was just glistening in the daylight, ready to make anyone melt out of hotness… What am I saying! This is my best friend! Urgh, I just couldn't do anything about it anyways, we had a project to finish. I grabbed our supplies from the counter and walked towards the table where Connor was sitting.

"Hey Jude" he said as I sat down beside him.

"Hey" I replied back as I faked a smile towards him. His smile on his face soon faded as he then started applying glue towards the pictures. We were silent for a few moments, I didn't feel like talking and neither did he. I have my own reasons as I was trying to figure everything out in my head, but him? Did I say something wrong? After we put everything onto the poster board, Connor then sighed and then look towards me.

"What's wrong?" he asked as if he knew that something was up.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it" I replied as I got up to put our project away. 'I shouldn't worry either' I thought to myself as I went back towards the desk.

"You know you can tell me anything" he replied back giving me a faint smile. Thing is, I don't know if I should tell him, I already had trouble telling my sister, telling Connor wouldn't be as easy as well.

"It's just a dream I had…" I began. "But just forget about it, are you coming over for Brandon's party tonight, Maddie and her friend are coming too" I said as I tried to change the subject and convince him to come. Connor had an unsure look on his face, his face then brightened up and smiled.

"Sure" he replied making me smile as well.

"Thing is, we'll be inside the house. I was allowed to bring you guys over since I told Callie we would just keep an eye on the party so it doesn't go overboard" I notify him.

"It's alright, at least we get to hang out" he replies with another smile of his, how his smiles always melt my heart. The bell then rang causing all of us to run out of the room.

"I'm afraid for Jude" I tell Stef as we begin driving away from the school.

"Why do you say that" she asks as I sigh. I really didn't want to tell her about it, but I just need someone who I can talk to about this.

"Well, I heard him screaming last night" I inform Stef about last night's incident.

"Why, what happened?" she asked, most likely hoping no one tried to break into the house and hurt Jude.

"He didn't want to tell me. But I already know what he was screaming…" I began. "He was yelling for Connor." Stef then gave me the brow, as I just smiled and nodded back.

"I believe we are both on the right page" she replied as I nodded my head.

"Ya. Thing is, they are so cute together!" I squealed as Stef couldn't help but smile.

"I have to admit it to, they are" replied Stef as we then drove into our driveway and got out of our cars.

"Thing is, after calling for Connor, he just began screaming…" I told Stef as she then nodded.

"Maybe our son is just not ready to admit it. If he's screaming after calling for Connor and hasn't come to us yet to talk about what he feels, maybe it's not the best time to talk to him about what he thinks about relationships with the same sex" noted Stef causing me to think. I stopped walking for a moment thinking about how my mother pushed me into telling her I was a lesbian. I started becoming distant from her during high school since she would pester me about it. I never wanted that, and I will never do that to my own son.

"Maybe we should let him tell us when he thinks it's the time for him" I replied to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I just hope that when he does ever come out, that he doesn't get hurt for it…" I continued as we both stood quietly.

"Maybe, maybe not. No one is going to mess with someone at school that has their mother as a vice principal" she ensured me as I smiled.

"And outside school?" I say as I give her a brow knowing what she would say next.

"They'll be dealing with me" she replied as we both started snickering as we both entered the house. "I'll see you soon baby" she said as she grabbed a pile of paperwork, gave me one last kiss, and left towards work.

* * *

'He's right there… come on you can talk to him…' I thought to myself as I stood there, with my food tray looking towards Jude. Ever since I met him, I always thought he was cute, we grew to be good friends and now he's right there. All by himself without anyone around. I'll finally have some Jude time, hopefully he likes me… maybe not. There's always that possibility, but for now all I know is that I'll be with Jude at the party. I began walking towards Jude, my heart pounding as I took each step even closer towards him.

"Hey!" he yelled towards me waving at me with his huge smile. My stomach felt like it was in knots… why was I so nervous… maybe it's about tonight. Where I will be able to spend some quality time with him… maybe even '7 Minutes in Heaven.'

"Hey Jude" I replied as I then sat down across the table from him, looking at his perfect smile.

* * *

**And we're going to end this at here! As you can see, I didn't add the point of views, because in some cases, I want you to start guessing who is actually saying everything. In this case, the last scene. I hoped you guys liked it and sorry for another short chapter, hopefully I can make it a little longer next time, for now who do you think this Mystery Person is that has strong feelings for Jude? Please write about it in the comments! Favorite and Review!**


End file.
